plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Skaus Dread Hymn
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 46 | AppID = Skaus | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Skaus Dread Hymn | AKA = Devil Mehgrin (criminal alias) Sildar (to Siyanko) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = Warlock (Otherworldly Patron: The Fiend) | Age = 30 | Alignment = Chaotic Neutral | Languages = Common; Infernal; Qualith (read written only) | Status = Alive | Place = Phandalin | Family = | Connections = Ardaluce Argith The Hooded Woman (Patron contact) Patrick (familiar) Halia Thornton (Zhentarim contact) Zhentarim (faction member) | Stats = true | Level = 7 | Abilities = true | HP = 52 | AC = 13 | DC = 14 | Str = 12 | Dex = 13 | Con = 15 | Int = 11 | Wis = 8 | Cha = 16 }} Skaus Dread Hymn is a male tiefling warlock and member of Plan B. He is played by Cam S. Description Appearance Skaus is a tall tiefling, standing at 6 feet 2 inches and weighing in around 200 pounds. He has medium-length, black hair in the center of his head only, positioned between his horns. The color of his skin is a crimson red. An elaborate scar adorns his left hand, which he claims is a mark left by his unknown warlock patron. Personality Skaus demonstrates certain levels of apathy towards most things, and enjoys watching the chaos unravel. He has no issues with criminal activity, and has been known to partake of strong drink. Part of his pact with his patron involves partaking of others' blood on a regular basis, and he can often be found harvesting and drinking blood from enemies he has defeated or even his traveling companions, if needed (with their consent). Regarding death, Skaus believes it is a part of life and must be accepted. While he normally does not mourn over those who have fallen (including his parents, who he believes are dead), he has shown a desire to honor those who have been needlessly killed. Background Skaus has not shared much of his past. It is known that his father was a murderer-for-hire, and that his parents posed as merchants when he was younger. They used this as a guise to be able to travel from city to city and acquire jobs killing people for money. At some point, the three were captured but Skaus was able to escape. As far as he knows, his parents are deceased. While his homeland remains a mystery, his accent suggests his parents may be Rashemi or Thayan. Skays was in a "tough spot" when the Hooded Woman appeared to him and offered him a "solution to his problems". This solution involved a ritual through which Skaus forged a pact with an unknown patron and became a warlock. While it provided him with magical abilities, he is also now beholden to the Hooded Woman and must comply with whatever she asks. Factions Shortly after arriving in Phandalin, Halia Thornton recruited Skaus to be an agent of the Zhentarim. His current rank with the faction is Wolf. Upon accepting the mission to track the Cult of the Dragon, Leosin Erlanthar invited Skaus to join the Harpers and he accepted. His current rank in the faction is Watcher. Relationships The Hooded Woman It was she who facilitated the initiation of the pact between Skaus and his unknown patron. When Skaus has asked her her name, she has replied, "Also unimportant." This is how Skaus now refers to her. The Hooded Woman has demonstrated significant power and control over Skaus' warlock ability. After Skaus failed to acquire sufficient information from the drow warlock Ardaluce Argith, the Hooded Woman grasped his throat and removed his ability to cast spells for a time. When Skaus destroyed Vincent Trench's shop with a fireball, the Hooded Woman caused Patrick to explode; Skaus has been unable to summon him since. Mehgrin Skaus and Mehgrin were diametrically opposed, disagreeing on most things, and regularly bickering and arguing. Skaus often saw Mehgrin's actions as indicators of double standards, while Mehgrin believed Skaus stood for nothing and, therefore, was nothing. Halia Thornton While Skaus' relationship with Halia Thornton has thus far appeared to be simply professional, Skaus claims it has evolved into much more and that the two are passionately involved. His companions have their strong doubts as to whether this is true. Character Information Quests Skaus' main motivation at the moment is to learn more about his patron, and whether or not his pact is one he can (and should) somehow wiggle free from. Notable Items Current Items * circlet of blasting * quiver of Ehlonna * map to White Plume Mountain * staff of decay (taken from Hamun Kost after his defeat) Former Items * ring of mind shielding (taken by Vincent Trench) Abilities Tiefling Traits * Darkvision * Hellfire * Hellish Resistance Feats * Spell Sniper Warlock Abilities Class Features Features marked with an asterisk (*) represent ones Skaus once knew but has since replaced. * Eldritch Invocations ** Agonizing Blast ** Eldritch Sight ** Mask of Many Faces ** Misty Visions ** Beast Speech* ** One with Shadows* * Expanded Spell List * Otherworldly Patron: The Fiend ** Dark One's Blessing ** Dark One's Own Luck * Pact Boon (Pact of the Chain) * Pact Magic Warlock Spells As a 7th-level warlock, Skaus knows 3 cantrips and 8 spells. He also knows a number of other spells granted by his Hellfire racial trait, his Eldritch Invocations and Pact Boon class features, and his Spell Sniper feat. Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * Infestation * Mage Hand * Ray of Frost * Thaumaturgy 1st-level * Burning Hands * Detect Magic * Disguise Self * Find Familiar * Hellish Rebuke 2nd-level * Cloud of Daggers * Darkness * Misty Step * Suggestion 3rd-level * Counterspell * Fireball * Summon Lesser Demons 4th-level * Banishment * Dimension Door